


A late night evening invite

by TinyStranger (xforesttree)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Date?, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ramen, kakasaku - Freeform, kakashi is handsome af, kiss practise, my very first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/TinyStranger
Summary: Kakashi has invited Sakura for ramen, she thinks it's just for free food but she hopes it's a little more





	A late night evening invite

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, this was my first fanfiction! The nostalgia! How much I've grown from simple tropes to 2k chapters and detailed universes and descriptions.

Sakura was nervous. Why on earth did her sensei invite her to Ichuka ramen at this time of night? She'd never been there just with him... Most girls would say Kakashi was attractive but for Sakura it was more like a little crush. And maybe this time she could see what was under his mask, though so far he'd eat so fast they hadn't been able to see his face. Would this be a date or..? If it wasn't what on earth would it be? Had she agreed to this? No it was more like he'd told her to come and she just didn't doubt it, but as time had crept closer to this day she'd felt like there was more to it. In fact she'd dressed up for the occasion and was even wearing a touch of make-up.

She arrived at the ramen shop early having been so worried she'd left her house an hour before the meeting time. Surprisingly the silver-haired masked man was already there waiting for her. Kakashi, early?! That must mean something big is going on. "Ah Sakura, you're early too. I was about to start eating, please join me." She'd been unsure before whether to sit right next to him or have one seat in between but he was gesturing towards the seat neighbouring his left corner spot. Pushing her thoughts aside she confidently took a seat and ordered some ramen.

She expected him to start eating but he was politely waiting until she had gotten her food as well, so she slipped a question between the uncomfortable silence. "What did you want to meet me here for?" This simple and logical question gave way to a sigh from her sensei. "Can't I invite a friend for a nice evening out?" A friend, the word sliced trough her like a katana trough paper. Right, why did she expect any different from her mysterious sensei. He might call Naruto the number 1 ninja at surprising people but he was pretty good at it himself. Naruto... she'd come to like the boy more and more and couldn't help but sigh.

"Sa-ku-ra!" A gently but loud voice pulled her from her thoughts. "See this is why we're doing this, you've been so down and absentminded lately. You're ramen will get cold if you don't eat them." When did that get there? She picked up her chopsticks and noticed Kakashi had really waited for her and in perfect harmony they said: "Itadakimasu" She pulled her chopsticks apart when she picked up a slow movement from next to her and when she turned towards him she was shocked to find he'd lowered his mask like it was nothing and was calmly eating his ramen. "What is it?" He said with a smirk. He knew exactly why she was staring, in fact he did this just for that priceless reaction.

He was seriously handsome, how could he be single?! Though she had guessed what his face must look like below the mask, this wasn't what she expected. No wonder he hid this, people would always stare. "It's nothing, you've just got some sauce on your cheek." She was acting as if it had left her unfazed. His eyes gave her a challenge and she moved in with her hand to wipe it away. Touching his soft skin sent a shock trough her body, not many had seen his face and here she was touching it. It was surprisingly warm and she had to put in effort not to blush. The moment was over quickly and after a quick arigato from kakashi they both went on eating.

During their meal they talked of trivial things and everyday subjects. Even from outside the restaurant they could often be heard laughing. It wasn't until they were being kicked out because of closing that the subject arrived. Kakashi was the one that brought it up out of the blue. He wanted to take her to a secret spring he'd found to watch the moon there at midnight. It was calm and surrounded by blossoming Sakura trees. Sakura had simply agreed enjoying the time she was spending with her sensei. Surprisingly Kakashi paid for the food like a gentleman and did not put his mask back on. When Sakura mentioned she was a little chilly he'd wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't mind and leaned against his muscular chest as they headed for the spring.

Having enjoyed the warmth of the older man she felt strangely cold when he'd let her go to "get something important". Sitting down on the log near the waters edge she waited for his return. It wasn't long until she felt a swift movement beside her and found her crush sitting next to her. "Look at the lake." He sounded a little too excited. Still she did as she was told and saw thousands of floating candles being lit, they were shaped like a heart. A warmth flooded over her and she felt him place his hand over hers. It was such a magical moment. "Sa-sakur-ra, I... I.-" "Ssh..." She'd put a finger on his lips as he tried to speak his affection. She moved her finger away and instead grabbed his face and pulled him closer. Their lips touched and Sakura could feel a moment of panic slip trough her handsome "friend". Had he ever kissed someone without his mask before? For now she did not care she wanted more of him and now.

As their kiss turned more intimate and intense a tear rolled down her face, these were of course a tear of joy. When they pulled away and she opened her eyes she saw that he too had such tears down his face. They leaned their foreheads against one another and smiled. This shouldn't be happening but both were so happy it did. They got up and walked around the spring for a bit holding hands before sitting down against the same log. Sakura felt happy sitting there wrapped in his arms enjoying the night sky and his company. What on earth had she been nervous for...


End file.
